


Leo’s In Heat?

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Leo’s In Heat?

Starryyeah

Online  
Regina was walking to the lair to visit her crush Leo. She was gonna confess to him while wearing a playboy bunny outfit.

Raph was in the lair and he was bored and frustrated out of his mind. He wanted to confess his feelings to his girl already.  
4 months ago

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Hello?  
3 months ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

I'm so sorry I've been really sick 

Leo was in the dojo training as he balanced on his blades eyes closed trying to clear his mind. 

Allison walked in the lair with food for the boys as she filled the kitchen and started cooking dinner.

Regina entered the lair and walked into the dojo sneaking up behind him.

Raph walked into the kitchen and there stood the love of his life. His soulmate.  
3 months ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo took a deep breath and smiled "Regina if your here to scare me you need to try harder" 

Allison looked seeing raph "hello rapheal I hope your hungru" she said choking vegetables  
3 months ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
“No I just wanted to surprise you in my new outfit was all,” Regina stuttered nervously as her cheeks flushed.

Raph nodded and sat down to eat with her. He couldn’t help but laugh and snicker at the sight of her.  
3 months ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo looked at her "new out fi-" he froze seeing her outfit and fell off balance 

Allison looked at him playing the food "why are you laughing  
3 months ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina showed off her new outfit to him and pulled him in his room.

Raph just chuckled and then said to her, “I love you so much baby.”  
3 months ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo was frozen as his cheeks were red as his mind tried to keep up 

Allison blushed red "wait. what?!  
3 months ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina laid down sexily on his bed and wanted Leo badly.

Raph nodded and leaned forwards and kissed her cheek.  
3 months ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo looked at her and shook his head "h-hold up" he said looking at her 

Allison blushed a darker red looking at him  
3 months ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina sat up and looked up at him sadly feeling rejected.

Raph then moved his lips to her lips and kissed her passionately.  
3 months ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo sat with her "Regina I love you " he said "but are we moving to fast" 

Allison blushed red and kissed back holding onto him  
3 months ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
See you later  
3 months ago

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina shook her head no. She kissed him passionately and wanted him to know she loved him.

Raph deepened the kiss and he kissed her roughly and hotly as his hands wandered over her body.  
3 months ago

Lightknight

Leo kissed back holding her hips gently. he closed his eyes as he couldn't believe she was here on his arms.

Allison moaned in the kiss and blushed wearing a short skirt  
3 months ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina moaned into the kiss as she kissed him back roughly and hotly.

Raph slipped his tongue into her mouth as he began to french kiss her.  
3 months ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo pinned her to the bed slithering his tongue in her mouth and held her body close to his 

Allison moaned and sucked his tongue getting very turned on  
3 months ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina whimpered and groaned as she arched her back and moaned.

Raph sucked on her tongue exploring her mouth as he wrestled with her tongue.  
3 months ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo smirked and moved kissing her neck 

Allison blushed and pulled away to breath  
3 months ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina whimpered and groaned softly as she rubbed her knee against his inner thigh.

Raph then moved his lips to her neck and he bit and sucked hickeys into her skin.  
3 months ago

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Hello?  
3 months ago

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Hey  
3 months ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

oh god I'm so sorry my reply didn't go through 

Leo smirked kissing down to her breast and looked up at her with need 

Allison moaned and blushed "r-raph what's gotten into you?"  
3 months ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
It’s ok 

Regina felt herself tremble and shake underneath his caresses and touches.

”I love you so much baby. Now I wanna show you just how much!” Raph cooed to her sucking hickeys across her shoulders.  
3 months ago

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Hello?  
2 months ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo ripped her costume off smirking at her naked body. he bit her neck "your mine" 

Allison moaned and moved away slightly getting wet as she leaned in the counter horny and panted  
2 months ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina began to tremble and shiver underneath his caresses and dangerous touches that could ignite lust.

Raph gently took off all of her clothes and while one hand was groping was breast the other was plopped into his mouth as he sucked.  
9 weeks ago

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Hey I’m on  
9 weeks ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo moved down kissing down her stomach licking her women hood 

Allison moaned and blushed "r-raph some one could see us"

Starryyeah

Online  
Regina elicited some soft quiet whimpers and moans arching her back.

Raph picked her up while still sucking on her nipple and he laid her down on his bed in his room.

Sorry forgot!  
9 weeks ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo licked her slowly smirking at he looked up at her face smirking 

Allison moaned and blushed holding onto him  
9 weeks ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina elicited some groans and squeaks this time arching her back.

Raph sucked bit and made that nipple harden with his teeth. He then now began sucking on the other one.  
9 weeks ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo smirked thrusting his tongue in her 

Allison moaned loudly and blushed moving so she was on top "enough teasing: she whispered rubbing her wet women hood on his cock  
9 weeks ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina moaned out and yelped shivering in pleasure.

But Raph ignored her as he flipped them over and he continued to suck on the second nipple.  
9 weeks ago

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Hello?  
8 weeks ago

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Your turn  
7 weeks ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo slowly pulled away thrusting his finger in her slowly 

Allison moaned and blushed rex holding onto him  
7 weeks ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina couldn’t help but let out more and more tiny mewls.

Raph stopped sucking on the nipple letting it go with a small pop.  
7 weeks ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo smirked and removed his fingers taking out his cock 

Allison moaned wet for him as she looked up with lustb  
7 weeks ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina gasped at the size of it. She blushed a deep shade of red.

Raph sucked on her clit a little bit rubbing it in circles before unsheathing his shaft.

Lightknight

Leo smirked and rubbed it on her entrance "do you want my cock kitten" 

Allison gasped moaning and looked at his cock blushing  
4 days ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
It’s ok 

Regina nodded and desperately wanted it inside her badly.

Raph growled and swiftly slid into her easing up his movements.  
4 days ago

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
I’m sorry to hear that that sucks DX  
4 days ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo smirked "beg for it like the slut you are" he smirked licking her neck 

Allison arched her back and whimpered as he was so big as she panted  
4 days ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina didn’t like that word. She even hated it more being called that word.  
”I’m not a slut Leo!”

Raph started to thrust accurately with precision into her grunting in the process.  
4 days ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo smiled and kissed her "sweetie I know your not but you did wear a slutty play bunny costume " he teased showing the tag that said slut bunny costume 

Allison whimpered and moaned loudly  
4 days ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina gasped and then blushed kissing him back.  
”I-I’m y-your slut Leo!” she whimpered.

Raph grinded his skin against hers slapping them together.  
4 days ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo smiled "my slut, my love , my queen, my every" he kissed her sweetly and inserted himself 

Allison cried out and winced "r-raph stop it hurts"  
4 days ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina moaned in pain as a few tears stung her eyes.

Raph stopped staying still inside her and stroked her cheek.  
4 days ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo stayed still kissing her neck 

Allison whimpered panting lightly  
4 days ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina then moaned in pleasure telling him he could move now.

Raph rammed into her core tighter and rougher than ever before.  
4 days ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo smirked and started slamming in her 

Allison cried clawing his back in pleasure  
4 days ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina arched her back and she moaned out in pleasure.

Raph hit her g spot thrusting in it then climaxed while grunting.  
4 days ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo smirked slamming in her harder and faster 

Allison cried out and released on his cock

Starryyeah

Online  
Regina scratched his shoulders and she mewled and whimpered.

Raph groaned and pulled out of her panting heavily smiling at her.  
4 days ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo slammed in her gspot 

Allison laid under him as she felt his release drip out of her she leaned up and kissed his neck  
4 days ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina gasped and squeaked while she shuddered in pleasure and moaned.

Raph purred and chirped at that as he kissed her all over her face as he grinned.  
4 days ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo smirked and kept thrusting harder and faster 

Allison panted hard falling asleep  
4 days ago Reply

EditDelete  
Starryyeah Starryyeah

Online  
Regina screamed his name out in pleasure then she climaxed.

Raph snuggled her wrapping his arms around her and fell asleep too.  
3 days ago

Report  
Lightknight Lightknight

Leo released in her filling her as he pulled out and held her close falling asleep


End file.
